Without You, I Am Without Riches
by BelovedShadow
Summary: The members of the host-club know each other quite well, but everyone grows up sometimes. The boys are all splitting up into pairs and falling in love- can the friendships last while so much more is happening? YAOI


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Incest, Yaoi, boyXboy. All that jazz**

**A/N: This is a HikaruXKaoru HunnyXMori TamakiXKyoya fanfic. It's focusing on the Hitachiin brothers, but everyone will have their own private lemons, so don't read if you don't like any of those pairings. xD**

**I'm doing this fandom cus it won on my poll. I've read the manga and seen the show, but this is my first fanfic for it, so I'm pretty excited!**

**Enjoy!**

"Kyoooooyaa!"

The dark haired teen continued to type- sitting at the desk in his private office. The only sign that he'd heard his friend's birdcall was the slight twitching of his eyebrow. It was no use though, ignoring Tamaki wasn't something easily done. Tamaki understood completely what it felt like to be unwanted- and he refused to let himself pay any mind to that hurtful concept no matter what. He didn't care if he was wanted or not- he _would _get your attention.

Kyoya reluctantly averted his eyes from the screen to look up at the blonde as he entered the room.

"What are you doing on the computer? Come on! Hurry up! We've gotta go!"

"Where?" The Ootari heir asked in a bored tone. He didn't know where they were going but he was already moving the mouse accordingly and saving all of his work. Financing for the club was looking good... if they could just get a snapshot of Hikaru and Kaoru embracing on a beach then their 'Fun In The Sun' calendar would be completed.

"To the... Oh Kami, that's not a _plate _is it?" Tamaki asked in disgust, pointing a horrified finger at the smooth white porcelain dish that was sitting next to the mouse-pad.

"Actually, Tamaki. It _is _a plate." Kyoya answered in a slow tone as if he was talking to someone mentally challenged.

"Don't you remember me telling you last week not to eat for ten days?" Tamaki asked franticly.

"Yes." Was Kyoya's monotone reply as he shut down the computer and turned off the desk lamp.

"Then why did you eat?"

"Obviously, because I got hungry."

"But we were _supposed _to be saving room in our tummies for the commoner's eat away!" The princely host wailed.

"The what?"

"The _eat away! _Where poor, lowly commoners, who don't have enough time on their hands are forced to go for a quick and cheap meal so that they can get back to their excruciating lives- remember?"

Kyoya raised a semi-curious brow. "Tamaki, are you talking about the Take-Out?"

"That's what I said."

The brunette sighed. "Sure. So which one are we going to?"

"The one by Haruhi's house. It's all part of the plan, remember? She'll see the host club, looking godly and superior, humbling ourselves to eat commoner food at a commoner establishment. Then she'll be able to see that under my charm, wit, and dazzling good looks- I too am naught but a simple loving father who wants the best for his children!"

"Oh? And if going to the Take-Out makes you a simple father, what does it do for the rest of us?"

"You will of course be the distant mother, always loving from afar, but never cooking dinner. Hunny will be the hungry Otouto, always getting the best of the food because he's a child. Mori will be the quiet uncle who secretly has been financially supporting the family all along! Don't you understand, Kyoya? We'll finally be a family, just like I always wanted!"

"What about the twins?" Kyoya asked with a knowing smirk.

Tamaki frowned. "They're the annoying cousins who always visit when it's inconvenient." he grumbled, as a soft knock was heard against the doorframe.

"Ootari-Sama, Suoh-Sama, your guests are waiting for you outside."

Outside, in the car the other's waited patiently. Hunny munched on a short stack of buttermilk pancakes that he'd made with cake mix instead of pancake mix and chatted absent-mindedly to Mori about what a delicious meal he was having.

Kaoru was gazing idly out of the window and Hikaru was silently playing the demo version of Pakkuman that had come on his cell-phone.

"Ne, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, you guys are really quiet this morning. Do you want some cake-cakes? "

"No." the twins replied in unison, before some sort of wordless exchange passed between them and Hikaru looked out of the window, as Kaoru pulled out his mobile device and started playing a demo of Bejewled 2.

The limo driver stepped out of the front seat and opened the back doors for Tamaki and Kyoya to step inside.

Hunny immediately lit up in excitement as the younger hosts seated themselves.

"Tama-Chan! Do they have cake at the carry home?" he asked gleefully.

"Take-Out." Kyoya corrected under his breath, leaning back in his seat to get more comfortable since he knew that the ride into the urban area of the city would be fairly long.

"Yes, Hunny-Kun. They have everything you could possibly want and more at the munch-and-go!"

"It's called a _Take-Out_, and no, Hunny. They most certainly will not have cake." Kyoya clarified in an annoyed tone. It was just barely noon and he could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

"What? Why isn't there any cake at the bring-back?"

"Take-Out."

"I'm sorry, Hunny-Kun! I should have known better! You must understand that the go-away-"

"Take-out."

"-is _commoner _food. Commoners have no money for flower and sugar. They have no cake. We may have nothing to eat but a single measly spoonful of Miso Soup!"

Kyoya tuned out of the two blonde's ridiculous conversation and turned his attention to the Hitachiin brothers. Something was different about them that day. They were a little... off. Always the silent observer, he continued to watch them as they rode.

The car hit a bump in the road and caused the passengers to all scoot slightly to the right, and Kyoya didn't fail to notice the way the twin's flinched away from each other when their legs touched. Something was _definitely _going on between those two.

When they reached their destination, Tamaki and Hunny raced eagerly out of the car with Mori trailing steadily behind them. Kyoya stepped out and spoke quietly to the driver, giving specific instructions that the man drive the car around the corner and wait, instead of coming back to pick them up. It was no secret that although Tamaki loved to _talk _about humbling himself and living in a common way, he really couldn't indulge in that lifestyle for a long amount of time. It would be unfortunate if the driver got all the way back to the Hitachiin estate-only to have to come right back.

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped out of the vehicle as well and walked slowly into the small greasy-spoon restaurant. The customers were all either squeezed against the window looking at the limo or gawking openly at the gorgeous young men who'd just stepped out of it.

"There is no need to stare, my fellow working-class people! We are merely a humble, young family, with no time on our hands, who must eat the inexpensive food at this grimy, disgusting, filthy little carry-away, or else we will starve!"

Kyoya stepped in just in time to hear his best friend make an idiot of himself.

"Oh! May I introduce my loving but distant wife, Kyoya."

They all turned to stare at the newcomer in disbelief- clearly able to tell that _he_ was not anyone's wife.

Kaoru turned towards Hikaru and motioned with his eyes, silently instructing his twin to look where he was looking. Hikaru picked up on the wordless command and looked up to see what had caught Kaoru's attention. He smirked deviously.

It was barely there, but if you looked closely enough, you could see a hint of a tinge under the bottom rim of a certain someone's glasses. Kyoya Ootari was _blushing. _What a unique moment.

The everyday citizens in the Take-Out soon learned that Tamaki Suoh wasn't someone who should be taken seriously, and after accepting that, they actually got along with him okay. However, the limo and handsome young faces did manage to cause enough commotion in the homey neighborhood for a particular everyday citizen to burst angrily into the Take-Out.

Kyoya and the twins wore matching devious grins as Haruhi proceeded to chastise Tamaki and send him into the nearest corner to sulk.

Mori mumbled something about taking Hunny to the bakery across the street and disappeared with his bite-sized companion. Kaoru saw this as an opportunity to greet Haruhi and he crossed the tiny room to give her a kind hug and chit-chat; leaving his twin next to Kyoya.

Kyoya watched carefully and turned to Hikaru, a slight smug look on his face. "So which of them is it?"

Hikaru shook some unknown thought out of his mind and looked towards the dark-haired host. "What are you talking about?"

"You're giving them both the stink eye like you don't want them touching. So which is it? Do you not want your brother touching your beloved Haruhi, or not want Haruhi touching your beloved brother?"

Hikaru scoffed and gained a smug smirk of his own. "I'll answer that question when you finally come to terms with the fact that you're in love with Tono. How about that?"

"What? Me and Tamaki?" Kyoya spat. But as observant as he was, he already knew that he was acting too shocked, too quickly. It wasn't believable.

"Work on your own issues before you get involved in mine. I'm gonna go wait in the car." Hikaru said calmly, walking to the door and exiting.

He could feel more than hear that Kaoru had followed him out, but he couldn't speak to him. He really didn't have any right to be reprimanding Kyoya. He'd only come to terms with his sick emotions that morning.

They'd kissed. That was all they'd done. They thought it would be fun to see what all the fangirls were talking about, so they'd stood in front of their mirror and kissed.

It was so simple, but it had changed everything. Now, there was no telling what would happen next. So, they couldn't speak. They could only listen, and hope that the other would eventually break the sickening silence.

Kaoru reached out and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Hikaru turned back questioningly and was bombarded by the feeling of soft lips against his.

The first kiss had caused the confusion, and the second kiss had resolved it. They weren't confused any more about anything- because that second brief touching of the mouths had confirmed that whatever new game they were playing together- it wasn't about to end.

**A/N: Okay, ItachiSasukeSama. You can go to sleep now.**

**Everyone else, I hope you enjoyed! Please bless me with a review! **

**Love & Kisses**

**-Beloved**


End file.
